Thanksgiving Pope Grant style
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Its thanksgiving and Olivia and Fitz are hosting their friends. Join the First Couple and all your Scandal favorites for a festive celebration and a few surprises. These characters are the property of ABC Studios and Shonda Rhimes


This is my perception of how Thanksgiving would be in that house in Vermont. Fitz is now Former President Grant. Mellie and Olivia have maintained their friendship and Harrison, James, Jerry Jr. are still alive in this version..Happy Thanksgiving to you gladiators and remember our show is returning in about fifty days….These characters are the property of ABC Studios and Shondaland

Olivia Grant stood on the front porch of her home in Vermont. As she stared out into the yard, the memories kept flooding back. She landed in that yard after departing Marine One , furious. Now all she could see was the mountains and the fall foliage . There were miles and miles of it, except for the wire fence that surrounded the property. After all, it was one of the residences of a former President of the United States. Guards were necessary to protect this man, this man who she called her husband.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Fitz. His large hands and bulgous arms wrapped around her petite body. On her neck , she could feel the brush of his stubble and his warm breath. It was a different perception than the rest of the world had seen of Fitzgerald Grant. The Brooks Brothers look was now reserved for the charity events and government meetings. Everyday clothes included flannel shirts, jeans, and hair that was often wind blown and longer in the back. Even though he was nearing 60, he still had that youthful look.

"I guess, I was doing a little reminiscing. I still remember the first time you brought me here." Olivia said .

"You were really pissed." Fitz smiled. "But once you saw the place and heard the story , we had one great night."

Olivia smacked him in the arm. "That's enough. We have guests coming and I don't appreciate them knowing the back story of this house."

Olivia had a cleaning service come in to clean the massive house. Of course, they had to be cleared before they could come into the house. Abby had already started to bake for the holidays, so she surprised the cleaning crews with muffins and cupcakes with flavored coffees. Since she was the one who knew about cooking and baking, she was recruited to come a few days early to coordinate the dinner. David was still in Washington because he had to work. The baking and sweets were Abby's department, the cooking was left up to someone else.

"When did you go to cooking school? I seem to remember law school and the Navy, but no one mentioned cooking school." Olivia said to Fitz.

"When we used to go to the ranch and the beach, I was the chef. Besides there are tons of male chefs and they have all given me tips. Remember when we were at Camp David, who was the one who did most of the cooking?" Fitz admitted.

"You did ." Olivia put her head down.

"Liv, I love you, but the only thing you are known for is popcorn. I also seem to recall burning the jam when the nice neighbor lady was trying to teach you." Fitz laughed. "You belong in an office , not a kitchen.

"Do you know that Jake had to buy pans to cook with?" Olivia admitted.

"I have never seen you cook anything, Olivia. " Fitz said.

"I may just surprise you and make something." Olivia crossed her arms.

Florists brought in vases of fall foliage , complete with colored leaves and pussy willows. The most stunning was the centerpiece for the table. It was an authentic cornucopia that was filled with fruits like apples , gourds, and next to it was a genuine pumpkin. The huge tables were covered with rust covered table cloths with a lace overlay. Next the catering company, had boxes of china, crystal, and silver carried on crates that were pushed on carts. The china was a gift by the same company who made the White House china. It was a wedding present by the company when they heard that the couple was getting married.

A small little voice carried across the yard, "Aunt Livvy and Uncle Fitz."

They could see little Ella Novak Beane , dressed in a denim Ralph Lauren jumper. Her hair was in pigtails and she wasn't alone. On each side of her was a man wearing a purple sweater and glasses . On the other side was a bigger man in a red and white checked flannel shirt.

"Happy Thanksgiving to our favorite couple." James cooned.

"Cyrus!" Olivia squealed as she threw her arms around the large man.

"My best student," Cyrus smiled. He then walked over to Fitz and hugged him "And how are those memoirs coming? Treating our girl right?"

"They are coming along , in fact , I though while James was here he could look them over."Fitz said. "How is Harvard?"

"I am loving my new job, but I don't think I will ever have as great a boss as I had." Cyrus said.

"It's nice to know that you think of me as the boss, cause sometimes I had the feeling you were my boss." Said Fitz.

"Uncle Fitz, guess what?" Ella grinned with her front teeth missing. "I lost a couple of my teeth."

"Well, put them under your pillow and the tooth fairy will take care of it."Fitz kneeled down to talk to his goddaughter.

"What will she do?" sighed Ella.

"She will take that tooth and she will trade it for money."

James made his way over to Fitz and Olivia. "Thanks so much for inviting us for Thanksgiving. I actually brought one of the Novak families traditional sides for the feast. It is in the refrigerator. "

Abby came from the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a mixer in her hands. She licked the batter from her fingers when she saw Cyrus.

"Hey Red." Cyrus smiled. "Have you been here long?"

"I am the official baker and pastry chef." Abby announced. She wrapped her arms around the large man.

"You always have the sweets I want." Abby turned to hear the deep voice and then jumped into his arms when she saw it was none other than her husband, David Rosen. Their son, Daniel turned his head when the two began to kiss.

"Eww." He exclaimed.

"I got out of work early and thought that I would come up a day early." David said sweetly.

"I am glad you're here." Abby said.

"Hey mates, we made it." They all looked across the lawn and Abby took off and hugged Steven. He now had a full beard and was wearing a hunting jacket. Next to him was his wife, Georgia , and she was expecting a baby. This was indeed happy tidings because the couple had trouble conceiving. Finally, Olivia got the phone call that Georgia was pregnant. Steven was back working as a lawyer in Pennsylvania. Georgia was still a third grade teacher. After the whole rescue of Olivia, Steven realized that he missed his simple life, he returned to Georgia and then returned to pass the bar and return to a law office again.

Fitz came over and shook the man's hand. "Steven, welcome to our home. You are definitely welcome here."

"Thank you, Mr President." He said. "I guess I was wrong, Liv. He is good for you."

"What is this? You mean he thought that I was not good for you?" Fitz grinned.

"Well let's see, you were President of the United States, a father of two and married. I think that might have sent up a few red flags." Olivia said.

" I will always be obliged to you , Steven. You were the one who saved Livvy's life when she was kidnapped." Fitz became serious. "You are truly a gladiator."

"Let's not forget who eavesdropped and broke laws and then called him. Once a gladiator , always a gladiator." Abby reminded everyone.

"The party can officially start." Harrison strolled into the gathering with a girl on his arm. "I have arrived."

He kissed Olivia on the cheek and then introduced his date. "This is Mandy. I promised her I would bring her on a trip.

"Baby, you know the President?" Mandy asked. "I am sorry I doubted you."

Harrison turned to her , "I told you I helped to get the man elected. I also helped the White House. That lady over there is my boss."

Mandy was impressed. "You didn't tell me you worked for Olivia Pope? She 's famous."

"I am pleased to meet you Mandy. Any friend of Harrison's is a friend of ours." Olivia said.

Harrison took his date and started toward the house. Since it was beginning to rain, they all ran toward the large house. This had been the first time that everyone had ever seen the massive mansion in corn stalks were tied around the banisters. Darkness came through the giant skylight and large balls of hail hit the glass doors. The huge fireplace was lit so everyone gathered around it as Olivia handed out hot toddies to the adults and hot chocolate to the kids.

Cyrus took charge of the situation, "Hey kids, did you know that President Grant used to be in the navy? If you promise to be quiet, maybe he will tell you about it." The storm raged outside and the kids gathered around Fitz as he told a story about when he was flying through enemy skies.

Suddenly after a thunder clap, there was another knock at the couldn't wait to see who had arrived next.


End file.
